


A Mother

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also my story probably doesn't follow the show but, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I may hurt you, Where the hell, is the character tag for adrien's mum, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if I hurt your feels</p></blockquote>





	1. Emilie Agreste

She thinks the world of her son. Everyone can see that when she looks at him with such love in her eyes. She thinks he’s her pride and joy, and everyone knows that, even him. Her husband watches nearby, smiling to himself. She looks up to her husband, smiling lovingly, and they seem like such a beautiful family. 

It’s only a few weeks later when they find her in bed, unconscious. No one could figure out what had happened. One minute she was fine, the next, she wasn’t. Gabriel is hit the hardest. His beautiful wife, in a coma, and they couldn’t figure out what had happened. Adrien cannot comprehend what was going on. Why won’t his mama wake up?

Time passes, but the wound does not fade away. Gabriel had thrown himself into his designs, often neglecting his son, giving him strict schedules and strict diets to follow. Adrien, being the obedient son he is, follows them, albeit reluctantly, often wondering what would happen if his mother was awake, and not in a coma.

Adrien remembers when he was younger he would stay by his mother’s bed, hoping that one day, she’ll awaken. One day, she’ll scoop him up in her arms, and they’ll go back to the loving family they were. He now realises it could never be, but still he dreams. And when he has time off his schedule, he comes visit her in the hospital. And he sits, holding his mother’s hand, hoping that one day, she’ll awaken.

Gabriel hopes so as well, but his hope wanes with each day that passes.

She was their foundation, their rock, the one thing that kept them together. Now, they are shells of their former selves. Sad, broken shells. And they have no idea how to fix themselves.


	2. Sabine Cheng

When Sabine looks at her daughter, she sees a beautiful girl. Strong, smart, and beautiful. She also sees a shy, demure child who wants to please everyone she can, but will stick up to anyone. She sees Marinette. Her baby girl.

When her daughter comes home from school, she would always greet her, ask her how her day is, and offer her a few cookies. There are days where Marinette is happy and days where she is sad, and Sabine always, always, is there for her baby girl.

Time passes, and life is calm, for a time. Her daughter makes friends at school, they come visit, often staying for the sweets they get from the bakery. Sabine loved it when Mari’s friends visited. She could embarrass her daughter by showering her with love and kisses, which makes her friends laugh. Sabine swells with pride.

Then, there are the time where Marinette comes home, obviously upset. When her daughter is this sad, she and Tom often stop what they’re doing, and, without her asking, just hold their baby girl as she cried. They would hold her until she was calm enough to tell them what was wrong. They would always comfort their daughter, even when she was having a bad day.

Sabine is surprised when, one day, out of the blue; her daughter walks in with a boy. And not just any boy, the same boy her daughter has multiple posters of, Adrien Agreste. Her daughter looks shyly at Adrien, who is greeting Tom, and she knows her daughter has feelings for the boy. She takes a good look at him, and decides one thing.

He is too thin. 

Marinette can see the look her mother has on her face and she knows what she is plotting. But before she can stop her, Tom has already offered Adrien some baked goods. Sabine smiles triumphantly as Adrien takes some cookies from the man. The DuPain-Cheng family all observe Adrien’s face light up as he eats the cookies, and know they are going to see Adrien regularly, whether it be with Marinette, or just for the bakery.

Sabine is ecstatic when Adrien wants to stay for dinner.

Whenever Adrien visits the bakery Sabine often gives him a little bit more food. She knows he’s a model, but no one should be that thin. She hopes she doesn’t scare him away with all the food she gives him, but he just smiles up at her and takes the extra food, thanking her profusely.

She fears that the boy has wriggled his way into her heart, just as he has with the rest of the family, and he doesn’t even know he’s done it. And she’s happy he has.

For he’s slowly repairing himself.

The next time she sees that boy she’s going to give him a great, big hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I hurt your feels


End file.
